


Illness Comes Calling

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this prompt at fic_promptly -> Any, Any, Thus did our mighty hero/ine fall victim to the common cold.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Illness Comes Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt at fic_promptly -> Any, Any, Thus did our mighty hero/ine fall victim to the common cold.

A gentle hand brushes against her forehead and she moans softly at the cool touch against heated skin.

Of all the things that no one had expected a Guardain to fall victim too, it wouldn't have been a virus that had been prevalent all around the planet before the arrival of the Traveler and the Golden Age.

Unlike their human counterparts, the Awoken were not affected by the virus annoyance and were allowed to stay at the Tower keeping watch beside the Exo Guardians that stayed on planet while others went into the surrounding planetary system to keep watch. Unaffected Human Guardians were sent with them.

Though it was mostly the newly revived Guardians like herself and others that were more easily affected by it. Which is a great annoyance since the enemies of the Light seemed to be on the move once more.

She tries to listen as best she can to the hushed voices speaking around her, listening for the comforting hum of her Ghost.

“Rest and be well soon young Guardian. The City will need you and your abilities very soon.”

As she succumbs to the restful pull of the air around, there is a part of her mind that wonders why she smells cinnamon so strongly at that brief moment.


End file.
